Another Summer Chance
by JoHarvelle23
Summary: Dean and Cas spenta summer at a camp as counclors where their love begins. At the end of summer, they say their goodbyes. Cas founds out a month later that he is pregneat with Dean's child. unable to contact him, the child stays quite for 6 years. In the mean time, Dean ends with Lisa, someone who just doesn't appreciate Dean and wans no children. Sam calls Dean down while he's at


Dean Winchester sat in his Impala, looking out the window at the cabin that he was parked in front of. He had finally gotten himself a taste of freedom, but with his luck it was at some lame camp.

It had been a few months back when Dean had begged his parents to let him leave home. He would be graduating soon and needed some experience in the 'real world.'

All he wished for as his graduation present was a trip out of his small town Lawrence, Kansas. He had high hopes he'd get a chance to go to California, maybe San Francisco.

Of course, with Dean's luck, nothing worked out in his favor, well not entirely. When he had arrived home from graduation last week he had been giddy with excitement. His parents had been secretly whispering amongst each other, and even his uncle Bobby, who he worked for at his garage, had been acting strange. They had gotten him something, he had been sure of it.

Coming out of the Impala his dad, John, had given to him the year before, Dean had made his way into the living room with a hop in his step.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Dean had walked to the backyard to find the BBQ that was taking place in his honor for graduating from Lawrence High.

Dean remembered being too excited to wait. His parents, younger brother Sam, and his uncle Bobby, as well as other friends, were at the party. After the hugs and congratulations, Dean had pulled his parents aside.

"So what did you get me? Please tell me it's the trip. Please guys, just tell me."

His parents had chuckled at Dean's impatience and enthusiasm.

"Son," John had begun, "I'm proud of you. The both of us are. It took a while before we decided that yes, you deserve a getaway."

His dad had taken a pause to look up at Dean with pride. His mom had been the one to continue.

"We decided we would send you out of Lawrence."

Both his parent were smiling brightly with excitement. It had sent Dean in a jumping frenzy, wanting his gift already.

"You'll be going to Camp Purgatory in South Dakota." John said at last with a grin that reached ear to ear.

Dean remembered that he had felt his mind stop. Everything had frozen for a moment. This had not been what Dean had wanted, far from it. Seeing the joy in his parents face stopped him from reacting negatively. He pulled on a fake smile and thanked them before leaving to his room.

That had been a week ago. Now Dean was here, at the camp, staring at the cabin like it was his hell, which it might as well be.

Taking a few more seconds to enjoy the feel of his baby, Dean finally turned the Impala off and made his way to the cabin.

The inside of the cabin was colorful. Streamers of suns and flowers hung around the room. There was music playing in the background, some country song. The walls were decorated with kids' artwork.

Dean made his way to the front desk where a boy around his age was standing. He had brown hair, big ears, and a sort of dopy look about him. He wore a black t-shirt with the title: Camp Purgatory Counselor.

The young man looked up from where he semed to be making a puppet out of a brown lunch bag.

"Well hello there! The name's Garth IV Fitzgerald! Senior counselor here. I'm guessing you're the last junior counselor we've been waiting for. Dean Winchester?"

Dean slowly nodded. He knew he was going to some camp, but no one told him anything about volunteering or helping out in any way.

"I think we have a misunderstanding here buddy. I'm not volunteering."

Garth gave a goofy grin. "Of course you are Dean. It says here you're a counselor. No mistaking it. Besides what else could your possibly be here for?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is a camp for kids Dean. Little munchkins."

Dean's green eyes grew in shock and horror. No no no no no. He was not here to take care of kids. That was not part of the deal.

"I can't take care of kids. I'm not meant for that!"

Dean was freaking out. He began to pace back and forth until deciding he needed to leave.

Garth came from around the desk to help calm down Dean.

"Hey now. Take a breather. I'm guessing no one told you about this, but it's okay. The kids here are great, really. The other counselors are great too. We'll help you out. "

Dean had calmed down. He was still unsure about everything. But could he blame anyone? This was technically what he wanted. You really did have to be careful with what you wished for.

After taking a deep breath he nodded, agreeing.

"O-okay. What...what do I need to do?"

Garth smiled brightly. "Let me call Benny over and he'll help you assimilate. You'll be working with Castiel Novak with the junior class. The kids are 6-8. Great class."

Dean nodded, unable to say anything else. Suddenly, in walked a burly blonde man. He had blue eyes and a smile on his face that was contagious.

He took his hand out as a friendly gesture. "Hello brother. I'm Benny and I'm guessing your Dean, the new councelor?"

The young man had a southern drawl in his voice that Dean could appreciate. He shook his hand firmly and smiled himself.

"Yes. That would be me."

Benny began leading the way for Dean to give him a tour of the campsite and explaining how everything worked.

Dean now lay on his bed in one of the cabin rooms. He could see he was sharing it with another counselor, someone named Castiel. Weird name if you asked him. Nonetheless, Dean didn't mind too much.

After Benny had given him the tour and explained the inner workings of the place, Benny had lead him to his cabin room.

Benny was a good guy. He had talked to him about his younger sister, Andria. He could relate to him about being the brother who takes care of their younger sibling. He could already tell he'd be good friends with Benny.

As Dean lay thinking about the situation he was now in, the door to the room opened. Dean got up into a sitting position to take a good look at the boy. He had dark unruly black hair, celestial eyes, chapped lips, and pale skin. His shoulders were hunched a bit, and he had this little awkward stance that Dean couldn't ignore. He was adorable.

Wait, did he just think this guy was adorable? No. Dean was not going down that path again. Not this time.

He got up abruptly to lend his hand for a handshake. "Hey I'm Dean. The new junior counselor. "

Castiel looked up at Dean slightly confused. He titled his head to the side which only made it enduring for Dean. As realization dawned on Castiel he finally nodded as understanding and shook Dean's hand.

"I am Castiel. Nice to meet you Dean."

"Same with you Castiel. Now, I know this is quick, but ya think it's okay if I call you Cas? Castiel is too long for me."

Castiel gave a small, shy smile, which only made Dean grin wider.

"Of course Dean. That's fine."

"Awesome."

The two boys looked at each other with small, hidden smiles. Dean was wary of what could be happening here, but he would take it.

"Okay, so we have a weekly plan to follow. Today is Monday and so that means it's a science day. We'll be making bottle rockets."

Dean had been at the camp for two days now. He had gotten to know the rest of the counselors, but had decided to stick by Benny, Garth, and Cas. The boys were fun. Dean learned that Garth was the funny, goofball, Benny was a bit more serious, laid back guy, and Cas, well Cas was Cas.

He was awkward, quiet, and different. Dean had taken initiative to talk to the blue-eyed boy, which resulted in having Cas talk with Dean and share some more smiles. There was this growing sensation in Dean that he couldn't deny.

Dean had arrived two weeks after the camp had started so there was already a schedule to follow. This would be the first day he would meet the kids.

Both boys made their way to the far left of the camp were the youngsters would be. As they approached, the children all ran to Cas, attacking him in hugs. He was laughing and trying his best to entrap all of them in his arms.

"Castiel! Castiel! What are we gonna do today!" All the kids yelled, excited.

Dean kept to the side of the group, unsure what to do. He smiled lightly at the scene before him. Cas looked to be good with kids. It made Dean happy to see that.

The children began to relax and finally took notice of Dean. A small Asian boy with deep brown eyes approached him, a smile on his face.

"Hi. I'm Kevin. Who are you?"

Dean squatted to reach eye level with the little boy named Kevin.

"Hey kid, I'm Dean. I'm gonna be helping Cas over here this summer."

The boy's face lit up. He automatically hugged Dean. Dean stumbled back trying to catch himself. Soon the rest of the kids had come to hug him. He know lay on the floor covered by little squishy arms.

Maybe in a different situation Dean would have been annoyed, even angered. However, right now he was happy and couldn't help the genuine laughter escaping his lips.

Castiel was the one to help Dean up and organize the kids. Once everyone was settled Cas explained the experiment to the children, and soon they were on the way to the science station.

On the walk over, Castiel approached Dean.

"Dean, I noticed back there that you were quite good with the children. I admit, I had worried they would overwhelm you, but you handled it very well."

"Thanks Cas. Yea, it was a lot to take in, but they weren't that bad, to be honest I kinda enjoyed it. "

Dean wasn't lying. It had been a pretty good feeling that had spread when he had been with the children. He was still smiling now, after the hugging.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it. It will be a great help to have you on board." Cas turned to look at Dean and smiled with appreciating and if Dean wasn't mistaken, some adoration.

Dean felt his cheeks flush with shyness. He looked away quickly. Damn it. He had only known Cas for a couple of days now and knew what was happening to him. He was falling for the guy.

That was something that couldn't happen. Dean needed to keep his distance. As both boys separated to help the students with their activities, Dean was distracted. He never expected to enjoy helping out kids, but as the day progressed he realized these kids weren't too bad. Pretty smart actually.

They didn't finish the activity until around dinner time. It was perfect timing as all the rockets flew up and exploded in the air.

Dean looked with awe at the rockets, as did the kids. As the children ran off to get food, Dean and Cas stayed behind to clean up.

To pass the time, Dean started up a conversation.

"I see you're pretty good with the kids. How long have you been a counselor?"

"Well, I started when I was 16," Cas said with nostalgia.

"I wanted to help out during summer and this seemed like a pretty good idea. I use to take care of my sister Ana, and my brother Gabriel. It had been fun and I just thought this was an opportunity I couldn't miss. The kids...they are just amazing. "

Castiel spoke with pride and joy when he mentioned the kids. Dean could see the love Cas held for the youngsters, which only made him fall for him more.

"They're lucky to have you, ya know? It's obvious that you care for them. I'm pretty sure they see it too."

Castiel had stopped picking up the trash and now looked at Dean with a thoughtful smile.

"Thank you Dean. I hope they do see I care, because I do, very much. How about you Dean? What made you choose to help this summer?"

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well...I actually had no idea I would be helping out. A few months back I asked my parents for a trip for graduation...well I got my trip."

Castiel had come closer to Dean now. He placed a gentle hand to this back.

"If it's any reconciliation, I'm glad you're here."

Dean looked up to face those startling blue eyes which held pure honesty. He nodded in thanks.

"I hope I can help you out Cas. I'm not that great with kids. I've only ever taken care of my little brother Sammy."

"You do an amazing job Dean. I don't think you realize just how great of a job you do. It is only the first day yet you have shown me great skill."

Dean flushed once more. Damn Cas and his perfectness.

"I'm glad you think that, it means a lot, seriously. I hope I don't disappoint."

"I doubt you could Dean."

Dean looked up and smiled, "I guess you must like kids a lot if you're doing this voluntarily."

"Oh yes. I hope to one day start a family. Having a child, that would be something I would appreciate greatly."

Dean nodded, "Yea... a family would be nice."

By this point, both boys had finished cleaning up and were now standing next to each other. Dean could see that Cas was very close to him, only inches away. His lips were so close Dean could taste them.

Before Dean realized what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed Cas. He immediately jumped away a second later. He scrambled away.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry Cas! I didn't mean for that to happen. Really. I'll tell Garth to switch me with someone. Sorry again man."

Dean was turning his back, walking away, repeatedly calling himself 'stupid' under his breath. He couldn't believe he had done what he just had. However, before Dean could make it far he felt someone pull him back. Turning around he was shocked to see the person was Cas.

"Cas?"

"Dean I'm not sure if you truly mean you are sorry about what just occurred, but you should know I wished for that to happen as well."

Dean's eyes widened in shock. This was too good to be true. He regained his voice and spoke, "Seriously?"

Castiel looked away shyly before responding, "Yes, I am serious Dean."

Dean didn't make a move for a bit. Then finally, he stepped toward Cas, wrapped him up in his arms, and kissed him fully on the lips. They stayed like this until dinner was over.

For the next couple of weeks it continued like this between the two. They would share secret kisses when they were alone or when the kids weren't looking. Neither spoke of their relationship, or whatever it was they had together.

It wasn't because either boy was scared to speak of it. Camp rules stated that no counselors could be involved. It was for this that neither boy told their friends of what was occurring. That didn't mean their friends had no clue.

Dean was sure his friends knew something because they would share a secret smile among themselves and would then leave Cas and Dean alone, not that that was a problem. If anything, if his friends knew, Dean was grateful. Spending every spare minute he could with Cas was like a blessing.

In the past weeks Dean had learned that Cas was a close family guy who found great comfort at home and how he lived in a small town in Wisconsin. He learned that he would be moving to California at the end of summer to go to a school in San Francisco. He told him of his talents in the arts and music. He told him his love for soft rock music and greatly enjoyed oldies such as Elvis, Dion, The Beatles, and The Four Seasons.

Dean had confided to Cas of his own family life back in Kansas and how the only people he could really count on were his parents, his little brother, and his uncle Bobby. He told him about his love for his Impala and classic cars and his love for classic rock including the bands AC/DC, Nazareth, Metallica and Asia.

The summer was coming to a close and both boys had become inseparable as they tried to hold on to the little time they had left.

It was the night before the camp would end that Dean and Cas took that final step between each other.

Both boys were laying on Dean's bed together, legs intertwined and Dean's arms wrapped around Cas.

They had just been laying in peaceful silence, taking in the other's presence when Castiel spoke.

"I love you Dean."

Dean felt himself stiffen and Cas soon turned in Dean's arms to face him.

"I don't mean to frighten you or force anything on you, but if we never see each other again I need you to know that I love you."

Castiel caressed Dean's face gently. Dean immediately grabbed a hold of Cas' face and forced their lips together.

Dean began to move his hands all over Cas, kissing at his lips, jaw, neck, anywhere he could reach. He moved his hands to trail under Cas' shirt, asking for permission.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, his own half lidded, and nodded. That was all Dean needed. Soon Cas was left bare chested. Dean held Cas and turned them over so he was on top.

Dean began the slow process of kissing and worshiping every section of skin available to him. He started at Cas's forehead and moved his way down. When he reached Cas' nipples, he pulled at them with his teeth which elicited noises from Cas' throat, beautifu,l breathless moans.

"Dean...unngggg...need more."

With that plea, Dean continued moving down, reaching Cas' hips. He quickly undid his pants, pulling them off with his boxers, and continued the trail down, kissing him on his inner thigh.

Castiel squirmed underneath Dean, trying to control himself, but needing Dean badly. Dean kissed the head of Cas' cock before taking him fully, having no gag reflex.

He sucked on Cas, bobbing his head up and down. Castiel pulled at Dean's short, dirty blonde hair, needing to gain balance.

Before Castiel could reach his orgasm, Dean sensing him tense his thighs, he let go of Cas with a 'pop'.

"Deeeean..."

"Hey baby, not yet. I want it to last. And I want you to come when I'm inside you." Dean said huskily. This let out a string of profanities escape Cas' mouth.

Dean got up quickly to remove his clothing before he was back on Castiel. He reached to the side of his bed to grab lube.

"Prepared aren't we Dean?"

"Hey, can't blame a guy for hoping, and looks like I was glad to hope."

Dean kissed Cas gently on the forehead before uncapping the lube and placing a copious amount on his fingers. He inserted one finger in Cas, being gentle not to hurt the boy under him.

Castiel gripped at the sheets, trying to control his body. Dean soon inserted another finger, widening Cas. A third finger was followed close after.

Dean had three fingers in Castiel, moving around, preparing him. As his fingers pushed in, Cas canted his hips up to get Dean as deep as possible. He brushed his fingertips over Cas' prostate which led the boy to yell out Dean's name in pleasure and need.

"Dean...please...get in me damn it!"

That was all the command Dean needed. He took his fingers out, leaving a wanting in Cas, slathering himself with lube.

Soon he was positioning himself and slowly entering Cas. Castiel gripped at Dean's back, leaving bloody marks as he scratched and looked for some sort of purchase. A pause was taken, Dean feeling the tightness of Castiel and Castiel feeling the fullness of Dean. Dean began to pull out only to push in.

As Dean entered Cas over and over again, he leaned his head down to suck at Cas' neck and chest, leaving his mark on him. He soon moved his head up to look at Cas as he reached his climax.

Castiel's once blue eyes were now blown black, his beautiful face scrunched up with pleasure, it was a perfect sight for Dean.

Dean felt the build-up of heat inside him and knew what was coming. He leaned down to whisper into Cas' ear, "Come."

It was that one word that sent Castiel over the edge sending shake waves through his body, crying out Dean's name, gripping him tightly, his cum spreading all over him and Dean. Dean witnessed it all. It was the face of Cas finally coming that sent Dean over the edge, his white seed exploding inside Cas. He yelled out Cas' name like a prayer.

Dean fell on top of Cas as he came down from his high. He gently came out of Cas, Cas wincing quietly. Dean moved up Cas' body and kissed him on the lips, slow and passionately. He rested his forehead against Cas' and looked deeply into those blue eyes.

"I love you too Cas. I love you too."

Both men fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning both boys would say their goodbyes, never to see each other until six years later.


End file.
